


Home||Camp Camp

by NiteChan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abandonment, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Max is angsty, No Maxvid Included, Self Harm, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteChan/pseuds/NiteChan
Summary: It is the end of summer and Camp Campbell has come to an end. Max is the only camper left, accompanied by David and Daniel. What happens when the meeting with his parents goes wrong? Way wrong.





	Home||Camp Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as the book goes on.
> 
> Small key:
> 
> '(Insert something here)' - Thoughts  
> *** - Timeskip  
> "(S)-(Something)" - Stuttering

It was August 1, the end of Camp Campbell’s summer camp. After Cameron Campbell had been arrested, David used saved up money to keep the camp running. About a week after Cameron’s arrest, Daniel came back and helped David as a thank you for visiting him in the hospital. Gwen left a week ago due to her family having health issues. As for Max? Max’s parents didn’t show up. Not yet at least. 

So here the three stood. An oddly happy man-child, a cultist, and an abondoned child. The man-child, aka David, was the first to speak. “Maybe your parents are busy, Max. I’ll go call them and remind them that today was the last day of summer camp.” David said, having high hope that his parents had just written down the wrong date. With that said, he left off to the councilor’s cabins.

Daniel looked down at Max knowingly, a sad and somewhat pittiful glimmer left in his eyes. The cultist sighed before speaking up, “I’m sorry about your parents, kid, and I apoligize on David’s behalf for being thick skulled.” He kept his voice soft and calm, even though on the inside he was pissed. Pissed at Max’s parents for abandoning him at specifically this hell hole. 

Max just sighed, not even wanting to half-ass a response as he usually would. He went over to a tree and sat against it, pulling his knees to his chest. Thugh, he was oddly surprised when David came back beaming.”Good news! Your parents will be here in an hour Max!”

'What? What the hell? He’s joking, he’s fucking joking. They don’t give a fuck about me. Why would they be here in an hour?' 

“You’re fucking with me right? You’re just trying to cheer me up! Right?!” Before Max knew it, he had stood up while sobbing and screming at David. “They don’t give a shit! They hate me! They fucking hate me! So, please! Please tell me this is a cruel fucking joke!” Max was baring his teeth in anger after the fit, glaring at David who had teared up.

“M-Max… Why would I joke about that?” David’s voice cracked, extremely confused. What was Max talking about? “I called them and they said that they had forgotten and that they’d be here in an hour. Your parents do care Max, they don’t hate you.”   
“You know nothing David! You don’t know what my parents have fucking done to me! You don’t know what they’ve put me through! I don’t want to go back with them! I’d much rather become a fucking foster kid! Damn, I would’ve rathered be put in the fucking foster system when summer started than be with a dumbass like you all summer!” Max screamed, his fists now balled up and tears just pooling down his face.

“That is enough, Max!” Daniel cut in before Max had the chance to say anymore. He was shocked at what Max had just said to David, for he had only tried to help. Max simply just flipped Daniel and David off before sitting against the tree again and bawling into his knees.

***

It had all been silence until a car pulled up about two hours later, clearly late. The breaks screeched as the vehicle haulted at the entry of the camp. Two people stepped out, both poorly dressed and dark skinned. The male looked drunk and the female just looked exhausted. This caught David and Daniel’s attention in seconds. 

“You must be Max’s parents!” David decided to greet them warmly, honestly concerned based off of their appearances and what Max had said about them. “I’m David, I was Max’s camp councilor.” He kindly introduced himself.

“Who you are doesnt fucking matter, all that came here for was the brat.” The male said, and as if on cue Max stood up and started walking to the pair.

David was in absolute shock of what Max’s father just said. “E-Excuse me sir, but that is your son. Shouldn’t you refer to him more properly?” His voice was shaking and he had a nervous sweat. This was not good, not good at all. He recognized this behavior from when he was a child. 

Max’s mother grabbed Max by the wrist, digging her nails into his soft, fragile skin before forcing him to turn around. “Sweetheart,” She said mockingly, smirking at David. “Thank this man for his service to you over the summer.” With those words, she dug her nails deeper, drawing blood and making a silent threat for him to beg out for help or to even cry out in pain. That’s when David was positive of what was going on.

Max cringed and teared up, barely able to croak out a small “thank you” as blood ran down his arm. He looked like he was going to start bawling or begging her to stop at any moment.

“Louder, Maxwell!” His mother shouted, digging her nails further into his skin.

David broke. “Ma’am I’m going to have ask you to unhand your son. Now.” David never used this tone, it was stern and cold. 

“Don’t talk to my wife like that, you prick!” That’s when the father stepped in, quite literally. He had stepped right in front of David, being a few inches taller made him tower over him. 

Soon enough a heated argument broke out between Max’s father and David about how Max should be treated. The two argued for about three minutes before Max’s dad punched David in the eye, and David fell to the ground.

“David!!” Max shrieked before pulling away from his mother’s grasp (not without ripping more of his skin open) and ran to David’s aid. Before Max’s father could grab Max, David gently grabbed Max’s unharmed wrist and pulled him behind himself. 

“Sir, if you hit me one more time then I have all rights to defend myself then call the cops.” David said, only receiving another hard hit, but this time to the jaw. It was accompanied by a loud crunch.

“D-David stop! You don’t have to do this! I’ll be ok!” Max cried out, not wanting David hurt because him, but it was too late.

David threw his first punch, hitting right in the taller man’s stomach, causing him to topple over. He tackled the man and punched him in the cheek before getting kicked in that not-so-great spot. Before David knew what was happening, he was on the ground and being beaten.

Max had disappeared, only to come back with Daniel who had his jagged dagger. “Get off of him or you will be my next sacrifice.” Daniel growled.

This having caught the man’s attention, he backed off of a pretty much unconcious David. “You know what?! Fuck you! You can have him! Let’s go Angela.” The women let out a noise of agreement before getting in the car with the man and disappearing down the road.

David groaned in pain once he processed what had just happened. His left eye was bleeding, his jaw felt as if it was broken, he knew a few of his teeth were broken, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He got up with no problem though, moving his jaw with a loud pop then felxing it a few times. Not broken. That’s good.

“D-David… I-I-I…” Max started sobbing. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!” He cried out, being greeted with two pairs of arms.

“Language, Max.” Daniel reminded softly, but also ina somewhat teasing manner as if trying to cheer him up. 

“Come on, Max. Let’s take you home. I’ll get the paperwork in the morning. You must be very tired though.” David’s voice was soft and kind, but pain peeked through it.

“Ok, David.” Max said as they all left for the car.


End file.
